Liebesroman in Abendteuerroman
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Sehun adalah Prince Whitmore, dan kakaknya Suho calon King Alroy. Sepeninggal Siwon, Suho sebagai anak sulung akan dinobatkan sebagai raja dengan syarat memiliki pendamping hidup. Rakyat menyetujui melaksanakan pesta besar menyambut seluruh kerajaan di tanah Verxils. Termasuk kerajaan BlueSky yang terhormat. Sehun jatuh cinta pada putri. Perbaikan isi, hehe HunKai, WonKyu
1. Chapter 1

_**Liebesroman in Abendteuerroman**_

* * *

Main Pair:

 **HunKai**

* * *

Cast:

Luhan as Appias Libythea

Tao as Passer Montanus

Kris as Nisaetus Bertelsi

Chanyeol as Apeliotes

Kai as Bintang Jatuh

Sehun as Prince

Suho as King Alroy

* * *

 **Catatan Kecil:**

 **ROMAN** -adalah sejenis karya sastra dalam bentuk prosa atau gancaran yang isinya melukiskan perbuatan pelakunya menurut watak dan isi jiwa masing-masing. Bisa juga **ROMAN** diartikan sebagai "kisah percintaan".

 **ROMAN** -adalah sebuah karya gambaran dunia yang diciptakan oleh pengarangnya, yang didalamnya menampilkan keseluruhan hidup tokoh beserta permasalahannya, terutama dalam hubungan dengan kehidupan sosialnya.

Biaanya **ROMAN** -bercerita tentang seorang tokoh dari tokoh tersebut hidup sampai meninggal. Karakter tokoh disampaikan secara mendetail. Memiliki alur yang kompleks.

 **ROMAN** -sendiri berasal dari bahasa Perancis " _romanz"_ abad ke-12, serta dari ungkapan bahasa Latin yaitu " _lingua romana"_ , yang dimaksudkan untuk semua karya sastra dari golongan rakyat biasa.

Berdasarkan penitikberatan cerita, **ROMAN** -dibagi dalam:

 **Krimi-und Detektivroman** -Roman Kriminal dan Detektif

 **Abendteuerroman** -Roman Petualangan

 **Psychologischerroman** -Roman Psikologi

 **Liebesroman** -Roman Percintaan

 **Untherhaltungsroman** -Roman Hiburan

 **Kinder-und Jugendroman** -Roman Anak dan Remaja

 **Bildsdungsroman** -Roman Pendidikan

Yup! Kalian benar! Judul FF ini adalah Liebesroman in Abendteuerroman yang berarti Roman Percintaan dalam Roman Petualangan!

Yey!

Ini adalah petualangan Pangeran untuk menemui kembali Putri di langit!

Bukan sekedar fiksi percintaan yang membosankan.

Bukan juga cerita kastil yang kuno dan beralur bahagia seperti cerita disney.

Ini adalah cerita perjuangan Pangeran.

Akankah Pangeran bertemu Putri dan menyematkan lingkaran cincin di jari manis nan lentik itu?

Ataukah Pangeran mati ditengah perjalanannya?

C'mon guys! Read!

Read it! And you'll know this story!

HunKai yeah!


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

* * *

Liebesroman in Abendteuerroman

* * *

 **Main Pair:**

HunKai (BL)

 **Other Pair:**

WonKyu (ukeGS)

YunJae (ukeGS)

WonMin (ukeGS)

* * *

 **Keterangan:**

Siwon adalah pangeran negeri Alroy.

Ketika ayahnya meninggal, Siwon menjadi King Alroy V.

Yunho adalah pangeran negeri Sky Blue.

Kyuhyun adalah putri negeri Sky Blue.

Jaejong adalah putri negeri Dlare.

Sungmin adalah putri negeri Vion.

* * *

 **BAB I: First  
**

* * *

Inilah negeri dongeng.

Roman ini bermula pada sebuah dataran luas yang sangat subur.

Hijau, putih, biru alam terlihat mempesona.

Tanah Verxils.

Daratan luas bagaikan surga dunia.

Daratan luas yang dipecah menjadi Negeri Sky Blue, Negeri Diamond, Negeri Vion, Negeri Dlare, dan Negeri Alroy.

Dari ke lima negeri besar itu, ada satu negeri adidaya.

Negeri dengan berbagai limpahan kekayaan tak ada habisnya. Negeri bersih dengan air yang mengalir sepanjang tahun, ternak yang sehat dan berkualitas tinggi, kebun anggur yang berbuah setiap hari, tanah subur, pasukan kuat, dan istana paling besar sedaratan Verxils. Tentusaja Negeri Sky Blue.

Desas-desus yang bukan lagi rahasia di daratan Verxils.

Negeri Sky Blue memiliki hubungan dengan Dewa-Dewi di langit.

Ritual mengerikan, tumbal.

Jika raja Sky Blue wafat, raja penggantinya harus ditumbalkan anak kandung perempuannya yang terakhir untuk tinggal sebatang kara di bintang.

Ya, dibintang. Sang putri bungsu harus bernyanyi dengan tangannya yang memetikkan dawai harpa. Menangis dalam kesunyian langit siang dan malam di atas sana.

Sendiri.

Penulis akan bercerita dari sudut pandang kehidupan Negeri Alroy.

Negeri dimana semua cerita ini berawal.

* * *

 **-Liebesroman-**

* * *

Dahulu,

Hiduplah seorang pemuda yang lahir dalam lingkungan kerajaan Alroy.

Dia dilahirkan dengan nama Siwon. Pangeran muda kerajaan Alroy.

Pribadinya yang sopan, ketampanan, kecerdasan, dan kepiawaiannya dalam memanah, berkuda, serta kedermawanannya merupakan cerminan sempurna pangeran kerajaan yang dielu-elukan negeri Alroy.

Siwon hidup dalam kemewahan, namun ia tidak sombong.

Pagi yang cerah ini, ia akan memulai sekolah kerajaannya yang baru.

Dirapihkannya dasi renda serta kait-kait rantai emas pada jas dark blue yang dikenakannya. Rambutnya yang disibakkan kebelakang itu berkilau oleh minyak rambut. Jangan lupakan celana senada dan sepatu boot hitamnya.

Siwon tesenyum sangat tampan setelah menghirup udara diluar kereta kuda kerajaan yang membawanya menuju Sekolah Kerajaan.

Ya, sejak kecil hingga umur 16 tahun, Siwon selalu belajar dari para ilmuan yang ayahnya sengaja undang ke kerajaan dengan bayaran emas puluhan batang.

Dan kini, diusianya yang ke 17, Siwon akan masuk kedalam Sekolah Kerajaan.

Sekolah elit yang berisi pangeran-pangeran dan putri-putri kelima kerajaan di tanah Verxils.

Inilah saat baginya untuk membuktikan bahwa kerajaan Alroy memiliki pangeran cerdas yang mampu bersaing ilmu dengan keempat kerajaan lainnya.

"Maaf mengganggu, Pangeran Siwon, kita sudah sampai di bagian timur istana Blue Sky." Kusir istana kerajaan membukakan lebar-lebar pintu kereta kuda. Siwon yang semula melamun kini tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih, paman" dengan ramah Siwon menunduk dan segera memasuki pintu besar megah sisi timur istana Blue Sky.

Inilah yang disebut Sekolah Kerajaan. Sekolah elit berisi anak-anak raja. Dan tentusaja berada di kerajaan terhebat, kerajaan Blue Sky.

* * *

 **-Liebesroman-**

* * *

Siwon duduk di aula Sekolah Kerajaan dengan meja bundar luas dari keramik yang dingin.

Sesekali dibaliknya buku tata kerajaan yang dihadapnya.

Tapi matanya tidak berkedip melihat sosok wanita di depannya. Terbatas oleh meja bundar dengan diameter tiga meter yang menurutnya terlalu jauh. Sungguh Siwon tidak bisa mengamati dengan leluasa wajah wanita cantik didepannya.

Alis tegas Siwon berkerut kesal melihat seorang pangeran yang akhir-akhir ini diketahuinya bernama Pangeran Yunho itu sedang mencuri pandang pada sosok wanita anggun yang sedang menulis indah pada secarik kertas putih. Disamping wanita itu terdapat dua buku astronomi.

Siwon hanya tahu jika wanita yang duduk tepat diseberangnya itu bernama Kyuhyun. Putri di kerajaan Blue Sky.

Cantik. Siwon tidak bisa memungkirinya.

Sangat anggun, terutama kulit beningnya.

Tidak, Siwon sudah berusia 17 tahun. Wajar. Dan ia ingin Kyuhyun menjadi ratu yang bersanding dengannya kelak.

"Hei, apa yang kau lihat hm?" pangeran dengan mata musang menarik kursi disamping Siwon.

"Apakah aku terlalu kentara tidak sedang membaca buku tata kerajaan, Yunho?" Siwon menunjuk buku tebal tata kerajaan yang sedari tadi ia buka lembar demi lembar tanpa dibaca. Hanya sekedar penyamaran untuk mencuri pandang pada putri Kyuhyun.

Siwon merasa ia memiliki saingan berat jika harus melawan pangeran Yunho yang memiliki aura pemimpin bijaksana.

"Tentusaja. Matamu tak berkedip melihatnya. Apakah Kyuhyun secantik itu dimatamu?" pangeran Yunho tersenyum simpul melihat Siwon yang berdehem karena perkataan pangeran disamping Siwon itu memang benar.

"Yah, begitulah. Apakah kau tahu sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun? Sungguh aku ingin mendekatinya. Misalkan kau hanya mengetahui sedikit tentang Kyuhyun, beri tahu aku. Itu sungguh membantu." Pangeran muda Kerajaan Alroy itu ternyata bisa memasang wajah memelas dari wajah tampannya.

"Tentusaja aku tahu, aku tahu sangat detail malahan." Setelahnya Yunho tertawa melihat reaksi Siwon yang terkejut akan perkataannya tadi.

"Sangat detail? K-kau tahu hingga ke- astaga.. Jangan bilang kalau kau juga mencintainya Yunho!" Pangeran dengan rambut klimis itu menutup sedikit keras buku tebal tata kerajaan didepannya.

"Haha. Hei, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang adik perempuan kandungku sendiri?" Pangeran Yunho menepuk bahu namja yang tersulut emosi itu.

"Eh.. Kau.. Kakak kandung laki-lakinya?" Siwon membeo. Seketika wajahnya memerah malu. Ia secara tidak langsung ia seolah mengaku pada seorang lelaki bahwa ia mencintai adik perempuan laki-laki tersebut.

"Tenang saja, aku yakin kau berhasil." Yunho tersenyum dan lebih dulu beranjak untuk memasuki ruang astronomi, disusul pangeran dan para putri lainnya.

Siwon masih termenung dengan buku tata kerajaan di depannya.

 **Puk..**

Sebuah buku astronomi diletakkan di meja. Tepat disamping buku tebal tata kerajaan di depan Siwon.

Tak luput mata tajam Siwon melihat jemari putih dengan sarung tangan sepanjang siku bermotif bunga-bunga lily berwarna merah muda.

"Pangeran Siwon, pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Tuan Greminton pasti akan marah jika kita terlambat. Ayo masuk ke kelas bersamaku." Suara wanita yang sangat lembut sehingga Siwon mendongak dan benar saja.. sang putri cantik kerajaan Sky Blue, Kyuhyun.

* * *

 **-Liebesroman-**

* * *

Singkat cerita,

Dua tahun berlalu.

Pangeran Siwon dari kerajaan Alroy itu benar-benar menampilkan kecerdasan dan kepiawaiannya. Hingga tak luput banyak putri-putri kerajaan dan bangsawan yang menginginkannya menjadi suami.

Tapi Siwon masih menolak.

Siwon ingin, dan hanya ingin bersama Kyuhyun.

Merasa Kyuhyun tidak memperlihatkan ketertarikan selama ini, akhirnya sore itu Siwon datang secara pribadi kehadapan pangeran Yunho yang sedang berlatih pacuan kuda di tanjung terjal sebelah barat negeri Sky Blue.

Siwon menelan ludahnya susah payah ketika melihat betapa hebatnya Yunho memacu kuda sangat cepat di lintasan pacu kuda. Yunho benar-benar cocok menjabat sebagaai raja kerajaan Sky Blue selanjutnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kuda kekar yang ditunggangi Yunho berbelok, berlari untuk kembali ke start, dimana Siwon menunggu disana.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Tapal besi itu berbunyi nyaring pada batu hitam start.

"Ada apakah kiranya pangeran Alroy datang menemuiku?" Yunho bertanya sembari melepas kain hitam penutup hidungnya dari kepulan debu tanah tanjung terjal.

"Maaf mengganggu latihan Anda, pangeran Sky Blue. Aku hanya lelah menunggu. Tapi aku tetap mencintainya. Kupikir dia tidak menilaiku sama sekali. Apakah benar cintaku hanya sepihak?" Siwon menatap dengan lelah.

"Tahukah kau? Kyuhyun hanya ingin melihat seberapa kuat kesetiaan cintamu padanya dalam dua tahun ini. Ia ingin kau benar-benar memilihnya meski banyak wanita lain silih berganti menginginkanmu dalam panjangnya dua tahun ini." Pangeran Yunho mengambil sebuah kertas dari kantung celana khusus untuk berkuda yang dikenakannya.

"Apa ini?" pangeran Siwon menatap lipatan kertas yang putihnya sudah menjadi sedikit kumal.

"Dua tahun lalu, Kyuhyun menulis surat itu untukmu. Tapi dia tidak berani memberikannya padamu. Aku mencurinya dari buku astronominya. Kau tahu maksudku bukan?" pangeran tampan kerajaan Sky Blue itu tersenyum tampan.

"Jadi.. sejak saat itu.." Siwon tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Dan tangannya yang memegang kertas itu sedikit bergetar.

"Ya, waktu itu aku mencuri lihat pada tulisan Kyuhyun pada secarik kertas. Ada namamu yang ditulisnya. Jadi aku mendekat dan duduk disampingmu. Ternyata dengan mudahnya kau mengaku mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi bahkan kau tidak tahu jika aku adalah kakak laki-lakinya." Tawa Yunho sedikit geli mengingat wajah cengo Siwon.

"Aish.. itu benar-benar memalukan." Pangeran Alroy itu juga ikut tersenyum.

"Aku senang karena ternyata kau orang yang baik hati dan benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun." Sarung tangan kulit dilepas oleh Yunho yang sedaritadi memakainya.

"Tunggu. Jadi Kyuhyun juga mencintaiku?" Siwon bertanya sedikit berteriak karena Yunho yang sudah kembali memacu kudanya.

"Bacalah saja suratnya!" dari kejauhan Yunho berteriak.

"Ini lebih menegangkan daripada terjun dari menara istana." Dengan hati-hati Siwon membuka lipatan kertas kumal itu.

Tulisan tangan yang indah.

Siwon bahkan ingin mempiguranya di kamar.

* * *

 **-Liebesroman-**

* * *

 _Pangeran Siwon yang terhormat_

 _dari kerajaan Alroy_

 _Perkenankan saya memperkenalkan diri. Saya adalah Kyuhyun, putri di kerajaan Sky Blue._

 _Saya sudah lancang pada Pangeran._

 _Karena saya sudah berani jatuh cinta pada Pangeran Siwon saat pertama kali pangeran turun dari kereta kuda kerajaan Alroy dan tersenyum sangat menawan._

 _Saya melihat semua kebaikan Anda hanya dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit Anda berjalan menuju pintu bagian timur._

 _Saya melihat kedatangan pangeran dari jendela atas. Dan itu sungguh indah._

 _Anda sungguh tampan. Dan saya menyukai Anda, pangeran Siwon._

 _Saya tidak bisa menulis lebih dari ini._

 _Tapi dengan sangat saya harapkan pangeran berkenan membalas perkataan saya._

* * *

 **-Liebesroman-**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Mungkin ada banyak readers yang bingung dengan versi sebelumnya dari FF ini.

Karena BocahLanang tidak menjabarkan secara detail kehidupan ayah ibu Sehun dan ayah ibu Jongin. (tiba-tiba aja BocahLanang bilang kalo Siwon udah tua terus mati). Kan gak seru ya kan? Gak jelas lagih..

Jadi dengan alur agak lambat seperti sekarang dan juga cerita dimulai dari Siwon remaja, mungkin readers bisa lebih mengerti.

BocahLanang adalah author yang masih dalam tahap berlatih.

Semua review kalian selalu BocahLanang baca dan ambil garis besarnya untuk perbaikan FF ini.

Karena banyak yang belum jelas, akhirnya BocahLanang buat lagi FF ini dari awal hingga membentuk alur seperti ini ^^

Semoga Readers lebih bisa santai mengikuti alur ceritanya, :D

Review ya! Thanks!


End file.
